Crimson Moon
by blackrose aki
Summary: A war is about to start in the demon world between werewolves. The demon lord Orochimaru must be stopped in order to keep peace. But will a certain pink haired girl and raven hair boy get along on this mission? Violence, blood and chaos. Missing princesses and hidden pasts. Contain sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten,shikatema, and inoxkiba,and others.R&R AU Werewolf fic. On Hold!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is the first Naruto Fanfic I do. So I'm to apologize before hand, I'm sorry it might suck a bit. This was going to be my Gakuen Alice fic but I have decided to take it down and place it here. It was just the first chapter anyways. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Important: i had all ready writen this chapter but i didn't like the idea of werewolves and vamps toghther so i just made it to be werevolves. i hope you dont mind. This is now just a werewolf fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And this applies to all future chapters.**

* * *

**Crimson Moon**

_Sakura's POV_

It's dark. It's raining, and thunder is crashing down. The window is cracked and the floor is dirty. The ceiling is leaking and the water drops are wetting the floor. I sat down in the corner of the room; my knees curled up towards my chest, as I looked out the window, a flood of unpleasant memories come rushing back towards me. My head began throbbing, like daggers being thrown through my skull.

* * *

A glimpse of a memory. Something loud like a small explosion, a bang. A gunshot. Another sound, but one closer to something cracking or breaking. Then smoke filled my lungs, I couldn't breathe. On the ceiling I could see flames dancing. A fire destroying all it touched.

My vision zooms away to another scene, one more gruesome. Charred remains littered the floor as the flames gnawed at their flesh, but avoided me. Those faces. Pure pain, but… did I know them?

As I moved closer, the faces of the fires kindling became clearer. The largest body, wearing what remained as a business suit, was that of my father. Figures he died in a suit. Slumped on top of him faced down in her ever constant ankle length dress, is what I can only assume was once my mother, her vibrant brown hair darkened and camouflaged in the flames. A few feet away were two smaller bodies. My brothers still in their play clothes.

My life changed in ten minutes flat. I looked away from my family. It was all to painful and to confusing. How did this happen?

My gaze settles on the window. There is someone there. A man in rags leans against the windows broken glass, crimson still oozing a wound in his back, as if in a pose, his arms trying to pull him away from the flames that threatened to consume him.

I took a couple of steps backs and I bumped into someone. I turned around to see who it was; he has dark eyes, raven hair, tied into a low pony tail.

"Run, get out of here as fast as you can, it's not safe for you here." He commanded.

I did as I was told I ran out of my burning home and run towards the forest. My family… is all gone. I have nothing left, so I kept running, until I reached the forest, it was windy and cold, the night's air brushed against my cheeks freezing them to a point where I couldn't feel them.

It' the middle of winter and I have nothing to protect myself with, not even a blanket. All I was wearing was a long sleeved shirt and some long pajama pants; I wasn't wearing any shoes, so I could feel the cold ice on my bare feet. I didn't know where to go, so I kept running until I collapsed and blanked out.

* * *

When I had awakened, I was on a small bed made out of straw, and I was covered in a thick blanket there was a fire in the chimney and a pot over it. The walls were made out of stone and the floor out of wood. I saw a shadow moving across the wall, my heart skipped a beat when I found out that the shadow belong to a woman. She had scared me, and I had no idea what she was going to do with me. She could be a witch, ready to eat me at any second. Or worse a flesh eating demon.

"Oh good your awake." She said coming closer to me, and then I saw her standing beside me. She was fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face, and she has a diamond on her forehead. I hid under my blanket.

"It's okay I won't hurt you." I looked at her and she smiled. "My name is Tsunade, and I'll be taking care of you from now on." She reassured.

"Whe..where am I?" I stuttered.

"You're at my home." She stated. Then I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and I saw a little girl my age, well at least to me she looked my age, with blond long hair.

"Wow mommy is she going to stay with us?" the blond girl asked excitedly. "Wow look mommy she has pink hair." She finished.

"Now Ino I thought you were asleep, were are the rest of your sisters?"

The girl named Ino ignored her question and came up to me. "What's your name, forehead?" she smiled. Forehead? Why did she call me that, I gave her a look. She laughed. "Well if you're not going to tell me your name I'll call you forehead, because you have a big head."

"My name is not forehead it's Sakura. You pig." I stuck out my tongue. Then Ino and I both started to giggle.

* * *

After that night I also met Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. They all became my family all five of them. Ino a werewolf, her beautiful blonde hair goes really well with her blue eyes, and her pale skin shines in the moonlight. Tenten is a werewolf, she has brown eyes and dark brown hair, which she wears in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head, she is a hyper active child and also likes weapons. Hinata is also a werewolf; she is timid, serene, and very polite. She has lavender color eyes and beautiful raven hair. Her pale skin brings out the color in her eyes. Then there's Temari, she's another werewolf, she has green eyes and dirty blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. Next is Tsunade, my adoptive mother, she is a priestess, her magic and healing abilities are known around the villages.

All five of us have different pasts, we don't like to talk about it much but at the end it made us feel better to know something about each other. I know very little about my past it's so blurry I sometimes don't remember anything at all. I am a werewolf, but I'm very different from others, but I'm not sure what that difference is. Right now my mother has explained that there is a war going on between werewolves. That something really bad was going to happen that will upset the balance between us, fighting for power. The truce the royals would be broken if someone didn't stop him. An evil man by the name of Orochimaru. Not many are going to survive this war and someone has to stop him before war happens. But the question was who? Nobody knew the answer.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was not that long and that this chapter sucked, well it is the prologue. I hoped you enjoyed it. This eventually would be a sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikatema, inox kiba. Better yet you guys chose. **

**Like it? Hate it? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, I'm so glad you all like my story. I'm happy! Here the first chapter of Crimson Moon. I will try to update every Friday or Wednesday whichever one. I hope you all like this chapter. Oh I decided that Ino would be paired up with Kiba. I hope you don't mind. Also this is just a werewolf fic no vamps in it. Sorry, I sort of changed it. Everyone who was a vamp is now a werewolf. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Crimson Moon**

_The night of the red moon, everything will change._

_Peace will be disturbed and war shall commence._

_Evil will sprout and must be stopped._

It was dark outside, which meant it was time for us to go hunt. The moon was up and shining really bright, signaling a full moon. It has been ten years since I was found by my adoptive mother Stunade, she and her assistant Shizune has trained the five of us in the ways of martial arts, weaponry, and manners. After all that training it was time to put it the test, we were strong, we challenged each other, we grew up together as sisters, and we saw each other like that. We were different but much alike, and our bond grew stronger every passing year. Our mysterious past would be reviled sooner or later by Stunade and I just couldn't wait to destroy that person who killed my family.

Tonight was different, it was cold as usual but I didn't mind it, I actually love the cold. It was quieter though, to quiet for my liking. Wonder why. Hey wait where's Ino? That's why it's quiet; she's always loud during our hunts. She scares away our food. I looked at TenTen. Wait it was just us here in the clearing.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked confused.

"We're the only ones who are going to hunt tonight." Tenten said sadly.

"Why?" I asked bewildered. "Wait, don't tell me it happened again?" she nodded. Mother was getting sicker and sicker every passing year. She seemed fine this morning when I left the house with Hinata to go to town and she looked okay when we came back, but after mid day I had to leave and do a couple of more errands and I haven't gone home yet because it was sort of late and I thought everyone was right here in the forest waiting for me.

"C'mon lets hunt, we still need to bring back dinner for Shizune to cook up." She smirked.

"Alright lets go." I started to run, I transformed into a wolf, and I had pink fur which made my green eyes pop out even more, Tenten transformed right after she had brown fur which went really well with her brown eyes. We separated to cover more grown.

* * *

About an hour later I had come across a mouse, those big fat animals with thick hair and huge horns on their head. I was crouching down near a bush so he wouldn't see me, being careful not to make any noise. When I got closer to it, I was getting ready to pounce on it and take it down. It heard me and pricked up its ears, but it was too late, I pounced on it and went straight for the neck sinking my claws on it. It cried out in pain, making it go down to the ground limp.

"Alright I did it." I shouted.

Then I heard a noise coming from the bush I just came out of. Was somebody following me? I picked up my nose in the air to smell. The scent of lavender and coconuts came from that directions, I immediately recognized those scents, and it belonged to Tenten and Hinata. I was relieved when it I saw it was just them. Hinata was in her wolf form, her fur color was white matching her lavender colored eyes.

"Hey look Hinata, I guess I was wrong, we're going to have dinner tonight." Tenten sounded happy. "Alright Sakura! You found food. I was having trouble." She finished.

"Yeah well it wasn't easy taking it down, you know." I stated tiredly. "Are the two of you going to help me take it home? Because it's real heavy." I asked.

"Yes that's why I'm here." Hinata replied in a low voice.

"Alright, then let's go." Tenten shouted happily.

* * *

About half way through the forest I picked up an unfamiliar scent. Not just one but three, we're we being followed? I'm not the only one that's caught on to them. Hinata and Tenten are on their guard. They're ready to fight with the other wolves that are headed our way.

"Do you smell them?" asked Tenten in a whisper so only me and Hinata would hear.

"They have been following us." Hinata chimed.

"And they're here." I growled. "Come out, I know you're there." I yelled venomously.

Three wolves come out of where they were hiding. One was orange, _weird never seen orange before_. He came out of the bush he was hiding in. the other one was brown; it had the same lavender eyes as Hinata. He came out from behind I a tree. The last one was black with a tint of blue in its fur. His obsidian eyes were locked on us, his expression was emotionless.

"What are you doing in our territory?" I growled.

"Your territory? Last time I checked this was Uchiha territory." Said the browned furred wolf calmly.

"Who are you three?" I demanded.

"That's none of your business." growled the black furred wolf.

"The hell, it is our business, your trespassing." Tenten growled back.

"Fine, alright I'm Naruto." The orange wolf stated happily. "And that's Neji." He pointed and the brown one. "And that ovehtere is Sasuke-teme." He pointed at the black one.

We giggled at what Naruto had said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata, this is Tenten, and that's Sakura." Hinata said shyly without stuttering. "Nice to see you again Neji, it's been a while." She gave him a small smile.

"Hinata?" his voice was calm and soothing.

"You know each other?" Tenten asked confused.

"Yes we do, he's my cousin. We we're separated when we we're younger." Her expression change into a melancholy one.

"Okay now that we have introduced our selves what are you three doing here?" Tenten said threw gritted teeth.

"We are here to find a woman by the name of Tsunade." Replied Naruto cheerfully.

* * *

**Oaky so there wasn't much action here but it's just the begging. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

**I was also thinking of doing another sasusaku fic, but I don't know what to do. Im stuck between two choices. A Beauty and the beast story, I know there's a lot of them but hey I sort of don't what to feel left out of the loop, lol. Or a school fic, there's a lot of those. Please tell me which one would be better. **

**Please Review. **


End file.
